


Просто хороший

by Tachikoma_h



Category: Genshiken, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachikoma_h/pseuds/Tachikoma_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митобе нравится Коганей, который порхает бабочкой и ни о чем не догадывается. Они вместе едут на Комикет, после которого Митобе задумывается о своих чувствах, а тем временем, у Коганея появляется девушка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто хороший

Митобе знает, что у Коганея Шинджи очаровательная улыбка, изогнутый, как у кошки, рот, родинка возле правой коленки и волосы, которые торчат во все стороны после сна. Старшая сестра ругается, когда не может поднять его в школу. Он собирает фигурки баскетбольных игроков, не любит вытирать пыль на верхней полке шкафа с мангой и любит лимоны в меду.

Как только раздается звонок с урока, Коганей радостно подскакивает и утягивает за локоть Митобе из класса, потому что подготовка на первом месте. Завтра Комикет, отпроситься у Рико стоило немало сил, обещаний, уговоров, уступок и баннеров для будущих матчей. Коганей тараторит про фестиваль, прыгает с темы на тему, вслух рассуждает, что будет завтра и что стоит взять с собой, просматривает погоду в телефоне и громко, чтобы не забыть, говорит про панамки.

«Август! Август, за что август? Нет, все хорошо, но август. Мы же сидя в очереди расплавимся! Ха-ха, Митобе, главное не забыть воду и панамки! И встать пораньше, там начало в 10, но надо же занять место, я помню в прошлый раз…»

Митобе, улыбаясь, кивает. Дома первым делом он кладет две панамки в дорожную сумку и ставит две двухлитровые бутылки в холодильник.

Утром десятого августа Коганей спешит на станцию, поэтому прыгает через две ступеньки, проталкивается сквозь поток людей на станционной лестнице. Он замечает Митобе и радостно машет рукой.

— Митобе, извини, я проспал! Просто вчера уточнял информацию, там организаторы какие-то стенды поменяли в последние дни, программки нет, план здания тоже не вывесили, ой! Дурная моя голова, я панамку забыл.  
Митобе спокойно наблюдает за метаниями Коганея и бесхитростно протягивает ему панамку младшей сестры. Коганей ахает, широко улыбается и натягивает голубую в белых бантах панамку по самые уши.

Когда подъезжает поезд, они вдвоем чудом протискиваются внутрь. Коганей почти сочувствует остальным пассажирам, которых сотрудники станции, утрамбовывая, пропихивают в вагоны. То, что поезд утренний, не отменяет большого числа желающих попасть на Комикет. И вся эта живая масса пытается не двигаться, некоторые — не дышать, другие — дотянуться до шнуров плееров или больнее пихнуть соседа сумкой, а некоторые гладят Коганея по спине. Он испуганно поворачивается к Митобе, прикусывает губу и молчит, ерзая и самостоятельно пытаясь скинуть чужую руку. Через минуту рука исчезает, Коганей чувствует травяной запах шампуня Митобе и смотрит вверх. Уверенный взгляд карих, почти черных, глаз, острый подбородок и знакомый, едва заметный, шрам на мочке уха. Коганей, сам того не осознавая, прижимается чуть ближе, опираясь на Митобе.

На станции раскаленный воздух плывет волнами перед глазами, еще большая толпа пихает и толкает вперед и назад, со всех сторон слышно крики и громкий смех. Кога уверенно шлепает по горячему камню станции, размахивает рукой, тыкает в возвышающееся здание стадиона и кричит Митобе идти быстрее, потому что очередь видна даже отсюда.

— …-кун, ты уверен, что хочешь косплеить мальчика?  
— Вы сами сказали, что мне не стоит переодеваться в девушку, по крайней мере, сейчас. Да и выбора у меня нет…  
— А просто одеться мальчиком, чтобы никого не обманывать, не пробовал?  
— Я…  
Коганей с Митобе смотрят на группу людей, явно студентов, впереди: четыре девушки и парень, сидят рядом и что-то рьяно обсуждают. Парни постарше сидят к ним спиной, периодически комментируя и обсуждая что-то свое. К группе, обмахиваясь на ходу бумажным веером, подбегает девушка: два весело болтающихся каштановых хвостика, глаза-бусинки под тонкими бровями и любопытно изогнутый, как у кошки, рот.

— Ох, водички-ня! Пить хочу, умираю! Полцарства не дам, а вот скидку на додзинси дам-ня!  
— Няко, ты!..  
— Вот, пожалуйста, — Коганей сам не понимает, что случилось, пока бутылка не выскальзывает из пальцев, и в ответ раздается звонкое «Вот спасибо-ня!»  
— Ой, народ, — девушка закручивает крышку, протягивает бутылку обратно и удивленно смотрит на Коганея. — Нет, вы только посмотрите! Обалдеть-ня! Закачаться, я такого еще не встречала!  
Студенты разом поверачиваются к Митобе и Коганею, идет шепот. Какая-то блондинка вскакивает и начинает бегло говорить по-английски, тыкая в Коганея, потом тыкая в девушку, которую, как потом оказалось, зовут Няко, и широко улыбается. Митобе молча наблюдает, как к ним поворачивается вся группа, как все переглядываются между собой, улыбаются и подмигивают друг другу.  
— А вы?..

***

— Няко мне свой телефон и e-mail дала, — Коганей еле ворочает языком. Сил, после изнуряющего дня, хватает разве что на ленивое мычание и неспешный шаг с набитыми под завязку пакетами с додзинси, плакатами, мангой, рисунками, еще додзинси, артбуками, играми, фигурками и всякой мелочёвкой.  
Рико была непреклонна и согласилась отпустить только двоих. Даже Хьюга не решился спорить с тренером. В пятницу команда дала Митобе огромный список, куда каждый записал, что хотел купить на Комикете, так как боялись не успеть попасть туда после тренировок.  
— Почему нельзя было отпустить с нами первогодок? Хотя бы помогли дотащить все это, — Коганей пыхтит под весом, кое-как пристраивая багаж возле себя на сиденье в поезде. Митобе молча устраивается рядом и готовиться слушать друга.

В понедельник утром Коганей влетает в класс перед самым звонком, шлепает портфель на парту и тяжело вздыхает, переводя дыхание. Митобе хочет подойти и спросить, откуда у Коганея круги под глазами, если вчера они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи в он-лайн игре в 22:00, но звенит звонок, в класс входит учитель, начинается первый урок.

Митобе сдерживается, чтобы не смотреть на Коганея, который каждые пять минут тайно проверяет свой телефон, мечтательно смотрит в окно и пропускает мимо ушей урок. Он отсчитывает время до звонка и надеется, что ошибается. Но, когда на перемене к нему с лихорадочным блеском в глазах подбегает Коганей, он все понимает без слов. Тело сковывает тугой узел из сомнений, противоречий, разбитых надежд и бесполезных убеждений, что, может быть, потом на его чувства ответят. Митобе смотрит на Коганея, у которого светятся глаза, горят щеки и уши. Коганей машет руками и рассказывает про Няко, про то, какая она веселая и смешная, про ее учебу в университете, про их манга клуб, про общие интересы и про грядущее свидание в пятницу. Митобе слышит какофонию из букв, слов и отдельных звуков, но не пытается вникнуть или собрать все это воедино — зачем? Он вскакивает со стула, хватает сумку и быстрым шагом выходит из класса.  
— Митобе, ты чего? Тебе плохо? — несется вслед, но Митобе никто не догоняет и не пытается отвести к медсестре.

Митобе приходит в себя только в парке, недалеко от баскетбольных площадок. От злости и отчаяния Митобе сжимает и разжимает ноющие кулаки до тех пор, пока ладони не начинают гореть. Боль отрезвляет. Мир оживает, звенящая тишина разрывается детскими криками, шумом работающих аттракционов; Митобе задыхается от количества запахов и щурится на обилие ярких красок.

Жизнь продолжается, ей все равно. Пока что она снисходительно течет мимо него, огибает, мягко треплет школьную форму и выводит на одиноко стоящую лавочку.  
Митобе тяжело опускается на побитое временем дерево и прячет лицо в ладонях, трет лоб и щеки, до цветных кругов давит пальцами на глаза. Отчетливое осознание того, что его «потом» не наступит, скорее всего, никогда, с размаху садится на плечи, тянет ниже, от души бьет по корпусу и холодит ноги.  
Митобе не считает время: он наблюдает за облаками, шаркает кроссовками по потрескавшейся земле и думает. О втором классе средней школы, когда они познакомились с Коганеем, о первых баскетбольных тренировках, на которых тот едва не вывихнул себе ногу и заработал растяжение, о команде, об их совместных поездках в горы, лагеря и, черт бы его побрал, на Комикет.  
Августовская жара не щадит никого, рубашка прилипает к телу, тяжелый воздух высушивает легкие. Митобе поднимается с лавочки и покупает банку колы. За пропущенную тренировку тренер его прибьет, покалечит и заставит бегать минимум сто кругов. Митобе закидывает сумку за плечо и едет домой.

На следующий день он получает нагоняй от Рико и Хьюги одновременно, но оба быстро замолкают, потому что молчаливый Митобе молчит больше и тяжелее обычного.  
В разгар тренировки Изуки вместе с Цучидой умудряются утащить Коганея в угол.  
— Чего это с Митобе?  
— Вы поругались, что ли?  
Коганей удивленно смотрит в ответ.  
— С чего вы решили?  
— Потому что Митобе-семпай молчит еще больше обычного, — слева раздается тихий голос Куроко.  
— God dammit, Куроко, как ты это понял? — подошедший Тайга, как обычно громко и без лишних слов, крутит голову Куроко. — У тебя что, сенсоры какие-то на голове?  
— Кагами-кун, прекрати. Нет у меня никаких сенсоров, просто Митобе-семпай чаще всего проводит время с Когой-семпаем и всегда улыбается уголками губ.  
— Во-во, Куроко дело говорит, — перебивает Изуки. — Колись, половинка сладкой парочки, что на Комикете случилось?  
— Куроко-кун прав, — подошедшая Рико кивает на Митобе, который бросает очередной мяч в кольцо. — По Митобе не заметно, но он никакой. Да вы посмотрите на его ноги! Его показатели сильно занижены, я такого давно не видела. Кога-кун, поговори с Митобе? Я не знаю, как вы решите свои проблемы, но чтобы через пару дней он был в порядке!  
— Да что вы прицепились к нам с Митобе? Неужели вы думаете, что я не заметил бы, если с моим другом было что-то не так?  
Парни чешут затылки, хмурятся и искоса поглядывают на Митобе, который в одиночку продолжает отрабатывать свои броски.  
— Нормально все будет. Чего вы распереживались? Ладно-ладно, поговорю, — Коганей улыбается и бежит на площадку.  
Парни пожимают плечами и разбиваются на команды для отработки новой стратегии.

Митобе полностью отдает себя тренировкам, которые с каждый днем отбирают все больше времени и сил. Он приходит раньше всех и уходит последним; Хьюга качает головой и просит Рико пересмотреть его расписание и поговорить с Митобе. Рико кивает и что-то тихо объясняет Хьюге, сцепив пальцы в замок. Рико не только хороший тренер, но и умный, внимательный и деликатный друг. Хьюга тяжело вздыхает, глядя в ее глаза, и шепчет, что если что-то случится, кое-кому понадобится помощь. Рико хлопает в ладоши, улыбается и обещает принести ему лимоны в меду.

Митобе методично зачеркивает каждый прошедший день черным фломастером. Он виновато смотрит на Коганея и отрицательно качает головой на каждое предложение прийти в гости, сходить в игровой центр или просто пробежаться по магазинам в воскресенье. Через две недели на его руках повисают братья и сестры, мягко спрашивая, громко интересуясь, требуя рассказать, что случилось и когда Кога-нии-сан придет в гости. Митобе осторожно свешивает каждого, устало улыбается и качает головой. Тамако провожает взглядом старшего брата и решительно достает мобильник. Через пару минут она нажимает кнопку отбоя, прикрикивает на галдящую в кухне малышню и с хитрой улыбкой говорит, что скоро к ним в гости придет Кога-нии, только тс-с, это секрет.

Митобе слышит звонок в дверь, топот ног и радостные крики внизу. Он смотрит в окно, пытаясь рассмотреть пришедшего, но на пороге уже никого нет. Среди всех голосов Митобе не может выделить кого-то определенного, поэтому он спускается на кухню и застывает на пороге комнаты. За обеденным столом, в окружении его братьев и сестер, сидит Коганей Шинджи и отвечает на вопросы, стараясь уделить внимание всем и каждому.  
— Митобе, привет! Ты почему на мои звонки не отвечаешь? — с укором спрашивает Коганей. — Мне Тамако позвонила и пригласила в гости, я вам тортика от мамы принес. Она специально перед выходом вручила, сказала, чтобы без тебя не возвращался, — улыбается он.  
Митобе непонимающе смотрит на Тамако, которая возится с чайником, накрывает стол и выставляет чашки. Он переводит взгляд на Коганея.  
«Как? Как ты узнал? Почему? Почему ты пришел? Тама, почему сейчас? Она знает? Откуда она знает? Зачем?» — Митобе прикусывает щеку изнутри и смотрит на Коганея. Он смотрит, как Коганей отставляет чашку, слышит, как Кога встает из-за стола и подходит к нему.  
— Мальчики, у вас есть время, пока чай будет завариваться. Может, вы пойдете наверх, а я вас потом позову? Или пошлю кого-нибудь за вами, договорились? — Тамако шуршит заваркой и кивает на лестницу. Оба парня кивают и выходят из кухни.

— А мы с Няко расстались, — Митобе замирает на первой ступеньке. — Мы тогда в пятницу ходили в парк развлечений, а в субботу она предложила поехать в Икебукуро на «Дорогу дев». То есть, я знал, что она в манга-клубе, но такого обилия яойной манги на стеллажах я нигде не видел, — рассмеялся Коганей. — Ты бы видел как на нас смотрели, с каким-то шоком и трепетом. Няко мне объяснила, что парочки — редкое явление, они там что-то вроде достопримечательности. А потом мы сидели в кафе, у них там обалденный торт с какао и фруктовый коктейль, ну, знаешь, говорили обо всем на свете. Я ей рассказал о себе, о школе и матчах, о команде рассказал, — Коганей замялся, но продолжил. — А она на тренировку напросилась. Помнишь, я во вторник опоздал? — Митобе кивает, он изо всех сил старался не натыкаться на Коганея; в классе они сидят далеко друг от друга, на тренировках Митобе работает с другими игроками. Но полностью вычеркнуть человека из жизни не так-то просто.  
— Это я Няко встречал у ворот и тихо проводил в зал. Знаешь, после тренировки, она ухмылялась и странно на меня смотрела всю дорогу до станции. А потом сказала, что нам надо встретиться в пятницу, кое о чем поговорить.  
Лестница закончилась, комната Митобе — третья. Они стоят перед дверью и не решаются войти.  
— Ну вот, а потом она с первых же минут выдала какую-то историю о нас с тобой, о том, что ты страдаешь и постоянно следишь за мной на тренировке, что это видно невооруженным глазом, о том, что ей, эксперту в таких делах, лучше и виднее. И что я отличный парень и все такое, но ей сердце не позволяет встревать между нами. А потом она чмокнула меня в щеку на прощание и умчалась по клубным делам. Вот такое вот получилось свидание. Четвертое и последнее, — горько усмехается Коганей.

Митобе не дышит. Рука замерла на ручке двери, тело напряжено. Митобе шевелит ушами, смотрит на деревянный пол коридора, когда сзади раздается вопрос:  
— Митобе, скажи, это правда?  
Митобе разворачивается и смотрит Коганею в глаза. Он проворачивает ручку за спиной, мягко втягивает Коганея внутрь комнаты и закрывает дверь на замок.


End file.
